Inuyasha's Family Dinner
by MaStEr-WoLfIe
Summary: A family dinner...with Sesshomaru! 00


**Inuyasha's Family Dinner**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha character's that are used in my story.

This little anecdote, (SAT word of the day. Take that Mrs. Long!) was put together my MasterWolfie, and redruM

Inuyasha and the gang were resting in an abandoned, but relatively well-furnished shack in the feudal era. Miroku edged closer to Sango, and casually laid his hand to her butt, and Sango jumped up, chasing Miroku around the room with a hammer. Kagome, who was drinking tea with Inuyasha remarked: wow! This is almost as festive as a family dinner!!

Confused, Inuyasha asked, "What's a family dinner?"

Kagome drew a deep breath beginning her lecture: "A family dinner is when all the members of the family gather together to share a meal and…"

Kagome's words soon became lost on Inuyasha, who started choking on his tea. "A family dinner!!! With…with Sesshomaru?!?!" Inuyasha paled considerably, his imagination fueling his phobia:

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other over the light meal.

"Feh. Stupid family dinner. Stupid Sesshomaru." Inuyasha thought bitterly, as he attempted to spear another piece of tofu with his chopsticks. "Stupid chopsticks." Muttered Inuyasha. He looked up at Sesshomaru, who was sipping miso soup calmly across from him when unexpectedly; a shower of miso soup came in that direction, covering Inuyasha with soup and bits of tofu and anchovies.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" screamed Inuyasha, jumping up from his seat and looking over angrily at Sesshomaru, his gaze demanding an explanation.

Sesshomaru continued to drink his soup, and looked up at Inuyasha with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. "I'm sorry half-breed, the soup was too hot."

Inuyasha glared at the demon lord, who was not sorry at all, and sat down with all the dignity he could muster. Inuyasha speared a piece of meat with his fork, and struggled to pull the piece of meat off of the fork. An idea popped into his head. Pretending to struggle with the piece of meat some more, he jerked the piece of meat off of the fork, letting his momentum move his hand, which swung out; the fork grazed Sesshomaru across the cheek.

Blood dripped down from the three scratches on Sesshomaru's cheek. Inuyasha grinned, they were even now.

"I'm sorry Sess, it was an accident." Said Inuyasha pompously, sneaking a look at his half-brother.

Sesshomaru ignored the apology, and reached out for a piece of sashimi. Angry at the lack of reaction, Inuyasha balanced a soy-sauce filled spoon at the edge of his plate. Pressing down on the spoon's handle, he catapulted soy sauce over the table, through the air, all the way down…..onto Sesshomaru's boa…

Inuyasha gulped…he was in danger. Sesshomaru did nothing for a moment, but stood up, his head down so Inuyasha could not see his face. The red glow on the floor showed that Sesshomaru was struggling to not change into demon form. The ceiling of the house was not high enough for that.

Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha with a bloodcurdling yell. Inuyasha jumped up and ran. Sesshomaru pulled out a sword, and was slashing everywhere, the slashes missing Inuyasha by millimeters. With each slash he screamed:

"NOBODY MESSES WITH SESSHOMARU'S BOA AND LIVES! NO ONE I TELL YOU!!! NO ONE!!!! NOT EVEN THE HALF-BREED BASTARD THAT CALLS HIMSELF MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!!"

Inuyasha jumped behind a sofa, knowing that Sesshomaru had finally lost it when his demon lord brother slashed up the expensive sofa, still screaming. Dodging and running for his life, Inuyasha didn't know whether to be proud or ashamed for finally driving his brother to the limits. Sesshomaru continued this terrible tirade when suddenly, the door opened…and Inutaisho stepped in.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru, who had been throttling Inuyasha, Inuyasha, who was being throttled, and the wrecked house and furniture. Inutaisho growled, his eyes glowing red.

"Can't I trust you two to sit through appetizer together without _this_ happening?!" Inutaisho said in a dangerous whisper. The two gulped, and Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha. However, it was too late. Without warning, Inutaisho went into demon form, breaking the roof, and destroying half the house. The two tried to run, but within seconds, Inutaisho had them by the scruffs of their necks in his jaws. He shook the two screaming boys violently, and would have continued, if the door hadn't opened at that minute. Two figures stepped in. Izaoi, Inuyasha's mother, and Tomeo, Sesshomaru's mother stepped in. The two women, who got along surprisingly well considering they shared a husband, had ugly looks on their faces.

"This is the SECOND time in a month that this has happened now!! Do you know how much money the repairs are going to cost?!" Izaoi screamed.

"Explain yourselves!!!" yelled Tomeo.

"Well….we….um…" began Inuyasha, still in the jaws of Inutaisho when suddenly, Tomeo changed into demon form. Izaoi, who was suddenly wearing a cowgirl costume…don't ask me why…, mounted Tomeo, and readied the lasso in her hands. Inutaisho took off, with his two sons still in his jaws, while Tomeo and Izaoi chased pursued them, both women still screaming ugly words, and Izaoi held a whip and a lasso…..

"Inuyasha? Hello? Earth to Inuyasha!!!" exclaimed Kagome. Waving her hands in front of Inuyasha, who was standing there with his eyes glazed over.

Inuyasha's eyes cleared, and for a second he stood there dully, and then took off into the forest at top speed screaming something about never attending a family dinner ever again…..


End file.
